


Home

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [25]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Phillip's parents invited him to a party, he may regret accepting.





	Home

This is why he hated visiting his parents.

He knew, he'd known from the instant he'd received the invitation to the most recent party his parents were throwing that he would regret it.

But they were his parents, and before he knew what he was really doing, he had sent in his RSVP that he would be coming. Without a plus one.

“Honestly, Phillip,” his father sighed. “I can’t believe you are still running around with that circus.”

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t bring that up tonight, Father,” Phillip sighed.

“Phillip, this is my house, you cannot tell me what to do in my own house.”

“It’s my life,” Phillip countered. “I would prefer to not be the topic of gossip the first time I’ve returned in a year.”

“Phillip,” his mother laughed, coming up to them from where she had been mingling with the other guests. “You must come speak with Miss Rogers, she has the most fantastic story about her recent visit to Africa.”

“In a moment, Mother,” Phillip returned to his father.

“Do you really think that the circus is a waste of time?”

“You’ve known this since you started hanging around that crowd,” his father brushed it off. “When will you return to more reputable pursuits. The theatre was good enough.”

Phillip felt the burn of humiliation low in his stomach. “Is that the only reason you invited me here tonight?” He looked across the room to where a tanned woman was staring at him with hungry eyes. “To convince me to leave the circus and marry a woman you chose for me?”

“You’ve known this was how things would go from the day you were born,” his father said dismissively. “Now, go see this woman your mother has chosen for you.”

Phillip felt the ring Phineas had given him, on the chain around his neck, and felt his courage resolve. “No,” he set down the glass of champagne that had turned sour in his mouth. “Thank you, for the lovely evening, but I must be leaving now.”

“Phillip,” his mother followed him as he left the room. “Please, this is the last chance your father is willing to give you.”

“I don’t want any more chances here, Mother!” Phillip said, turning to face her. “I don’t belong here, I don’t think I ever did. So please, tell Miss Rogers that I am very sorry, but it will not be interested in speaking with her, tonight or ever. I’m going home.”

“You are home, Phillip.”

“No,” Phillip pulled on his coat. “My home is at the circus. And so is my family, my real family.”


End file.
